New Love
by Dark-in-Paradise
Summary: OS sur Lydia/Stiles


**Coucou tout le monde, voilà j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS sur Lydia et Stiles de la série Teen Wolf (j'adore cette série). Laissez vos avis ! **

**New Love.**

Lydia Martin ou la fille qui obsède Stiles depuis toujours. Stiles est fou de la jolie rousse qui fait chavirer tout les cœurs, le problème, elle ne le remarque même pas. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour là.

Ce matin là, Stiles se leva pour se rendre au lycée, comme chaque matin en réalité. Depuis que son meilleur ami était un loup garou sa vie avait totalement basculé. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de ce loup garou. 18 ans ça se fête. Stiles avait organisé une grande fête avec l'aide d'Alison la petite amie de l'intéressé. Stiles l'avait aidé à choisir un cadeau pour Scott si en échange elle amenait Lydia à la fête. Pour une fois, la journée s'était passée sans encombre.

Stiles s'était changé avait de se rendre chez Alison, Lydia était déjà là. Stiles en fut ravi. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé. Alison dut aller finir les préparatifs, et laissa donc les deux jeunes ensemble, au plus grand plaisir du brun. Lydia, elle, n'était pas tellement ravie.

La tension était palpable, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Quand Stiles brisa le silence de façon assez nulle il faut l'avouer.

« Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?..

Lydia le regarda de la tête au pied avant de répondre.

-Un jus de fruit, merci. »

Stiles se leva et alla dans la cuisine, il était aux anges, même si l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Il servit donc deux grands verres de jus de fruit avant de retourner dans le salon avec la belle. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé, il posa son verre sur la table basse et tendit celui à Lydia. La belle rousse maladroite comme elle l'était, fit glisser le verre. Stiles le rattrapa de justesse, malheureusement le liquide qu'il contenait se déversa sur son tee shirt.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux et mit ses mains sur sa bouche, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Ce qui fit rire Stiles. Le brun la rassura, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Il enleva son tee shirt car le jus de fruit sucré commençait à collé son tee shirt à sa peau. Le brun se retrouva torse nu devant la rousse.

Son torse était taillé parfaitement bien, Lydia Martin avait ses yeux rivés sur celui-ci. Stiles eut un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. La rousse était comme hypnotisée, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Stiles, redessinant ses traits avec ses doigts. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune brun, la fille dont il était amoureux était comme captivée par lui.

Il décida de tenter sa chance après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, il s'approcha de la rousse plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître elle ne repoussa en aucun cas Stiles, elle approfondie même le baiser, laissant sa langue caressait celle du brun. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et la rouquine se retrouva vite allongée sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie.

Lydia passa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles, celui-ci fit descendre ses baisers dans le cou de la rousse, il lui retira sa robe qui gênait plus qu'autre chose. La rousse poussa un léger soupir de surprise en sentant l'érection du brun à travers son jean. Elle enleva donc ses mains de son dos et les fit glisser sur la fermeture de son jean. Elle lui fit glisser jusqu'aux chevilles, Stiles se contenta de balancer celui-ci.

Les choses commençait à devenir sérieuse, et le brun semblait rêver éveillé. Il caressa chaque parcelle du corps de Lydia. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge venant embrasser les seins de la rousse. Il fit glisser ses mains vers sa culotte et la lui retira. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans son intimité, faisait des vas-et-viens avec ceux-ci. Il descendit sur son bas ventre, il passa sa langue sur son intimité tout en continuant ses mouvements.

La rousse murmura doucement : « Stiles s'il te plait.. Ne me fait pas attendre.. »

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, il retira son propre boxer avant de pénétrer doucement la rousse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Stiles commença de doux va-et-viens, embrassant passionnément la rousse qui retenait ses gémissements. Au fil de leurs ébats, le brun accélérait ses vas-et-vient, les rendant plus passionnés, plus sauvages. La rousse était au porte de la jouissance tout comme lui. Ils laissèrent le plaisir les envahirent communément.

Les deux amants reprirent leur souffle petit à petit, et s'habillèrent à nouveau. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Alison entra pour venir les chercher et se rendre à la salle. Elle les regarda en souriant.

« ça va ? Vous avez été sages ? »

Les deux amants se sourirent malicieusement avant de sortir de chez Alison pour se rendre à la fête.

**Voilà un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous as plut, des bisous, laissez vos avis !**


End file.
